This invention relates to photographic or motion picture cameras which have a step motor utilized for stepwise adjustment of the value of an exposure factor. The step motor has a predetermined number of energizing windings. A motor control circuit energizes the windings individually or in combination in a predetermined sequence under control of pulses from a pulse generator. The pulse generator furnishes the pulses only until the exposure factor is set to the desired value.